CONFECION!
by Ane himura
Summary: Llevo un rato tratando de decirte que ya no puedo vivir sin ti y llevo años tratando de decirte que te amo...Por fin Kenshin se le declara a Kaoru, tan romántico momento llega por fin! Después de 9 años he vuelto y quise hacerlo con este pequeño fic que espero sea de su agrado, pasen a leer!
Ningún personaje de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece, solo en mi ilusa imaginación.

Me siento como Kenshin jejeje después de casi ocho o nueve años vagando he vuelto, pero bueno quise hacerlo con un sonfig de una canción que me encanta y que a mi humilde opinión parece haber sido escrita para mi pareja favorita kao y ken, la canción se llama "Locos" de León Larregui así que si pueden escucharla no se arrepentirán, sin más comenzamos.

CONFECION

El día resplandecía, el sol a lo alto brindando una hermosa claridad al ambiente, no podía ser mejor pensó nuestro pelirrojo, después de todo que mejor forma de declararse al amor de su muy humilde vida, que en un bello día de inicios de primavera, incluso en el dojo podían verse algunas flores esparcidas por ahí y por halla. Luego de estar sentado en el porche contemplando tan linda visión delante de él, una suave brisa llego a su rostro por lo que cerro sus ojos, Kaoru regresaría pronto, solo había ido a dejar a Yahiko al Akabeko a ayudar a su amiga Tae por petición de esta última.

No era bueno con las palabras de eso estaba más que seguro y si a eso le sumaban lo nervioso que podían ponerlo ciertos zafiros cuando se le quedaban viendo profundamente como solo Kaoru podía hacerlo seguro las cosas no saldrían como él quisiera, pero tenía que hacerlo había llegado el momento y no podía seguir retrasándolo más. Soltó un suave suspiro luego de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su cuarto, había intentado escribir una declaración como modo de ensayo, también había pensado en darle una carta ya que según su engreído y conquistador maestro eso era romántico para las mujeres, resoplo al abrir su pequeña carta o ensayo de declaración, estaba conforme con lo que había escrito en ese papel incluso se había sorprendido el mismo al darse cuenta lo fácil que había sido poner sus sentimientos en él y es que amar a Kaoru era tan sencillo como respirar, una vez más resoplo porque a pesar de tener una linda carta en sus manos había un pequeño pequeñísimo problemita y era que solo Kami y el entendían su deteriorada o mejor dicho horrible y mal hecha caligrafía, así que tendría que aprenderla lo mejor posible para llenar todas las expectativas que su hermoso jazmín tuviera sobre su declaración, porque así como el ansiaba expresársela ya, sabía que ella estaba en la misma situación ansiando desde hace mucho tiempo ese momento y por lo tanto tenía que ser una declaración linda linda como su Kaoru y que ella pensara que tanta espera había valido la pena.

Un ruido lo saco de su preocupante ensoñación, la puerta del dojo se abría dejando ver tan hermosa aparición pensaba al tiempo que contemplaba a Kaoru entrar por el viejo portón con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios que sabía era dedicada únicamente a él.

Kaoru-dono…. Me alegra que haya regresado por fin, decía en tono preocupado.

Vamos kenshin lo dices como si hubiera tardado una eternidad, decía al tiempo que reía levemente, kenshin sí que exageraba.

Para mí lo fue… dijo sin pensar.

Kaoru se sonrojo levemente con este último comentario, pero luego recordó lo que traía en la manga de su kimono y se apresuró a estar más cerca de kenshin para entregarle cierto regalito.

Kenshin se sorprendió al verla a escasos centímetros de su rostro con esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y esos ojos zafiros viéndolo con un hermoso brillo…

Kenshin… te traje esto, decía al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña bolsita de su kimono.

Kenshin observaba la bolsita al tiempo que la recibía con agrado y una sonrisa hacia la dueña de su corazón.

Gracias Kaoru-dono pero no tenía que molestarse, decía al tiempo que comenzaba a abrir la bolsita dejando al descubierto un delicioso dulce en forma de muñeco?...Oro? fue lo único que pudo exclamar…

Lo hice yo misma kenshin! Exclamaba una orgullosa Kaoru, bueno Tsubame me ayudo un poquito, ya lo notaste Kenshin? Eres tú!

Oro! Decía kenshin porque ese dulce parecía todo menos el, Gracias Kaoru-dono se ve muy lindo…

Como tú! Respondía Kaoru con las mejillas sonrojadas, vamos pruébalo kenshin!

Al mal tiempo darle prisa pensó al tiempo que embutía todo el muñequito de un solo bocado, estaba por tragarlo para no saborearlo y correr el riego de escupirlo frente a su jazmín cuando para su sorpresa el dulce se desasía placenteramente en su boca dejándole un agradable sabor…

Vaya… está muy rico en verdad, decía con sorpresa en sus palabras…

Me alegra que te gustara kenshin… espera dijiste vaya? Esperabas que supiera feo? Pregunto en tono de reproche haciendo un puchero infantil que a ojos del pelirrojo era adorable…

Kaoru-dono yo necesito hablar con usted de algo muy importante… decía kenshin nervioso intentando que Kaoru olvidara lo del dulce e intentando también recordar todo lo que había escrito…

Kenshin la guio a una parte del patio del dojo, donde esa mañana había descubierto unos bellos botones de flores abriéndose, justo debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

Kaoru se colocó frente a él un poco confusa, kenshin no solía buscarla para hablar en privado al menos que… al menos que… trago saliva pesadamente, acaso sería una despedida…inquieta apretó levemente su kimono al tiempo que miraba el suelo esperando lo peor…

Kenshin la observo atentamente… no había más dudas ni temores en su mente ni en su corazón… el sol comenzaba su descenso en el cielo dejando todo el dojo en un hermoso tono naranja y vaya que Kaoru lucia aún más hermosa como si fuera posible bajo ese tono de luz…

Estoy contento de tenerte cerca muy cerca de mi… comenzó hablar kenshin en un susurro…

Estoy contento de tenerte cerca

Muy cerca de mí

Que me digas loco

Que me des de besos

Y que te rías de mí

Kaoru alzo sus ojos clavándolos en los de kenshin al escuchar lo que este había dicho…

Eres lo más bonito que he visto en toda mi vida… prosiguió kenshin perdido en ese par de zafiros que lo miraban con sorpresa…

Sabes que quiero decir

Ya no me mires así

Y si me ves

Yo puedo decirte

Que eres lo más bonito

Que he visto en toda mi vida

Kenshin tomo levemente el mentón de Kaoru sintiendo un escalofrió ante el contacto y luego de unos segundos acerco su rostro a Kaoru, lo suficiente para rosar sus labios con los suyos…

Y sé que nunca te lo he dicho

Y me da miedo confesarte

Pero antes quiero besarte

Ya no puedo vivir sin ti, llevo años tratando de decirte que te amo… susurro a centímetros de los labios que acababa de rosar, Kaoru había cerrado sus ojos al sentir la respiración de kenshin golpeando su rostro…

Y llevo un rato tratando de decirte

Que ya no puedo vivir sin ti

Llevo años tratando de decirte

Que te amo

Kenshin…logro susurrar abriendo lentamente los ojos topándose con la penetrante mirada de kenshin a centímetros de su rostro…pero no pudo decir nada más pues sus labios fueron apresados por los de su pelirrojo, pero esta vez no solo en un rose si no en un beso lleno de sentimientos de amor, anhelo y deseo…

Estás loco kenshin… me asustaste pensé… que te despedirías de mi… decía Kaoru con una sonrisa luego de separarse de kenshin para tomar aire…

Kenshin solo la miraba extasiado, la tarde moría ante ellos…

Estoy contento de tenerte cerca

Muy cerca de mí

Que me digas loco

Que me des de besos

Y que te rías de mí

Kaoru aun sonrojada enredo sus brazos en el cuello de kenshin al tiempo que recargaba su frente en la de kenshin y susurraba yo siempre te he amado…

Sabes que quiero decir

Ya no me mires así

Y si me ves

Yo puedo decirte

Que eres lo más bonito

Que he visto en toda mi vida

Kenshin no tardo en rodearla con sus brazos por la cintura y atraerla más hacia el…

Y sé que nunca te lo he dicho

Y me da miedo confesarte

Pero antes quiero besarte

No había dicho ni la mitad de lo que había escrito en su carta, sin embargo estaba contento, no solo por tener por fin a su bello jazmín abrazado a él si no porque aun que corta su declaración había elegido bien sus palabras…

Y llevo un rato tratando de decirte

Que ya no puedo vivir sin ti

Llevo años tratando de decirte

Que te amo

El día moría atrás de ellos, pero el tiempo se había detenido bajo el árbol, kenshin y Kaoru permanecían abrazos y sumergidos en un beso…uno de tantos que compartirían por el resto de sus vidas.

Esta noche está loca como yo

Esta noche, esta noche

Estas loca como yo, estás loca.

FIN

Bueno que les puedo decir lo más seguro es q' ya ni se acuerden de esta humilde servidora después de tantos años, pero he vuelto! Solo me queda ofrecer una enorme disculpa a todas aquellas q' seguían mis fic's y q' abandone tantos años y saludar a todas las nuevas integrantes de esta maravillosa página, espero este fic sea de su agrado y si es así me lo hagan saber en un review, cuídense mucho, pórtense mal y nos estaremos leyendo!

Ane himura.


End file.
